Dark Mousy Oneshot: An Ending and New Beginning
by Shanda14x
Summary: One thing was on my mind as I ran through the darkness of the night. "Dark..."


I ran as fast as I could. _No, this can't be happening. I told him not to go after him. He should have never gone! _My mind screamed. I pumped my legs harder, my shoes thudding on the solid ground as I ran faster. Gasping and out of breath, I continued on, ignoring my weariness. I suddenly saw two figures coming into view. I squinted through the darkness of the night and saw them… two parts of one whole being, clashing with each other. I ran even faster. Soon enough, I watched them from below, dodging and deflecting, countering and trying to deliver deadly blows at each other. My eyes catch the thief, phantom Dark, the one I had grown fond of. _The one I loved_. His eyes catch my gaze for a moment, but then glare at the one before him, Darks other self, who is evil and cruel, and ironically the one with an angelic appearance, Blonde hair and golden eyes, and a white and golden outfit. _Krad_. Just the name brings rage into my being. He wants Dark dead. So many innocent victims have fallen by his hands that I've lost count. He even tried to _rape_ me once. The thought of it sickens me to no end. All I can hope is that Dark can defeat him and end this nightmare once and for all. Krad spots me watching from below and laughs darkly. "So, she followed you?" He said in an amused tone. "You should have told her to stay back. Now she has to be dealt with." Dark had a surprised and fearful look on his face. Krad started to dive toward me, his sword extended in my direction. There was no way to dodge it now, so I closed my eyes, waiting for death. I heard the sword connect, but I didn't feel anything. I slowly opened my eyes, and gasped at the sight before me. Dark stood in front of me, shielding me from the blow. But he didn't defend himself. He coughed and blood spew out of his mouth. "Dark…" I whispered, almost in tears. Krad looked surprised, and then angry. "Why did you do that? Get out of my way, you fool!" Krad pushed Dark out of the way like he was nothing, then stepped closer to me. I backed up until I hit the base of a tree. Krad smirked evilly at me. He came even closer to me then whispered in my ear. "It's a shame I have to kill you, really. You're quite attractive." He roughly grabbed my face between his hands and kissed me roughly. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go of me. I glared at him with hatred in my eyes. I despised him. _If looks could kill- _He let me go after a couple seconds and backed up a little bit. He grinned darkly, and extended his sword once again. I got ready for the blow once again, but just as he was swinging at me, a sword went through his chest, making Krad gasp. Krad made more gasping noises; blood was trickling down his white outfit from the hole, creating stains. Krad looked at me in shock, and then fell to his knees. He gasped again for air, and then fell sideways. Dead. A pool of blood was starting to grow around him. Behind Krad stood Dark, glaring now at Krad's dead body. Dark then fell backwards and hit the ground as well. "Dark!" I yelled. I ran over to him and gasped. "No…" He had a hole from Krad's sword right in the middle of his chest. Dark breathed heavily. Tears welled up in my eyes. _Why? It should have been __**me**__. _"Dark…why… why did you do it…?" He gazed at me lovingly. "Your life is more important to me than mine. I would die to protect you…and I guess I am." The tears streamed down my face wildly. "Dark…please, please don't die…please don't leave me…" He took one of his hands and caressed my face, whipping the tears away. "Shh… it's okay." I stared at him with more tears in my eyes threatening to spill over, and then leaned down to kiss him. He kissed back passionately, which we shared for a moment when he pulled back and smiled. He then grimaced in agony from the lethal wound. The tears rolled down my cheeks continuously. "Don't forget about me." Dark said a little teasingly. I laughed through my tears. "I would never forget you…Dark." My voice broke at the last part. He sighed. My gaze never left his face, or his mine. I unexpectedly noticed silent drops of liquid rolling down his cheeks in a steady stream. He was crying as well. "Will you… wait for me?" I asked shakily. "Of course I will." The tears flowed faster down my cheeks. Darks hand reached up again and rested on my cheek. "I love you, Chris. Don't forget that." Dark whispered. "I love you too, Dark." I said my voice cracking. Dark smiled contently. He slowly closed his eyes, and his hand slowly dropped from my cheek and hit the ground. All the color was drained from his face. Dark was gone. I sobbed and buried my face into Darks chest. He no longer had a heartbeat. I missed the slow rise and fall of his chest. How warm it always was, the sound of his steady heartbeat against my ear. Now he was still and cold from death. Sob after sob racked my body. I was shaking uncontrollably. I slowly removed my head from his chest, and looked at his face. He had a small smile on his lips. It almost looked like he was asleep. _But he's not. _The thought made me cry even harder. I slowly reached out to him and caressed his cheek, leaning down and planting one last kiss on his lips. Some of my tears landed on his face while I gave him one last kiss. I finally pulled away. "I will NEVER forget you…Dark." I whispered quietly. I stood up slowly and backed away a bit; giving Darks body a final glance, a single tear escaping my eye, before turning away fully... and walking away.

_Three years later…_

It had been three years since that night, three whole years since Darks death. That night those years ago, I went home with a broken heart and a crushed spirit. All I really wanted was to die with him. After that night I secluded myself in my room, away from human contact. I would head straight home after school and talk to no one. I had completely lost the will to live. My friends had started worrying about me, and everyone wondered what had transpired to Phantom Dark. Eventually everyone presumed Dark had moved on to another town or city. _I was the only one who knew the truth._ After the first year, my friends finally gave up on trying to help me seeing it was futile. I was alone then, wanting something, anything, to put me out of my misery. It carried on like this for the last two years up to now. Now I was sitting on my bed deep in thought, when I heard a rustle by my window. I got up and walked toward my window curiously, and slowly pulled back the curtain, but nothing was there. I sighed. _Great, I'm hearing things. What's next? Am I gonna go blind? _At that moment two strong arms snaked their way around my waist and pulled me close to a muscular chest. "Hey there, beautiful." Someone whispered into my ear. It was such a familiar voice. The only one I knew with that voice was- "D-_Dark_?" I asked puzzled. "I-is that _you? Could it even be possible? _I heard the man chuckle and then he turned me around to reveal himself. There stood Dark, the one I loved, who was killed by Krad, but yet he was standing right before me. My jaw slightly fell open, and tears streamed out of my eyes. "Dark!" I ran towards him and flung my arms around him, sobbing hysterically. "Shh, shh… hey now, don't cry. I'm right here." He reassured me. I sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. "Dark I thought you w-were dead. I-I thought you were gone f-forever. H-how are you standing h-here?" I questioned still bawling. "I was sent back by god. He gave me another chance and told me to use it wisely." He told me softly. I nodded and hugged him tighter. Dark chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here now, I promise." "I'm never letting you go again." I said firmly with tears still in my eyes, and I meant it.

_The End_


End file.
